The present invention relates to a protective cover for a ball joint assembly.
Ball joint assemblies are commonly manufactured at one location and shipped to another location for installation in a vehicle. In a typical example a ball joint is assembled into a suspension control arm. The suspension control arm with the ball joint are then moved to a vehicle assembly plant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,950 discloses a cover which may be used to protect the ball joint assembly prior to and during assembly into the control arm and during subsequent handling. The cover is removed preferably immediately prior to assembly of the control arm into a vehicle. However, difficulty may be encountered in obtaining a firm grip on the cover to remove it from the ball joint assembly.